Finding My Way Towards A Better Life
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: 5 girls who had a tragic past had become assassins and spies. They think this is the perfect life for them,but...when 5 boys appear into their lives,everything was becoming clear. They slowly began to realize which path they were all supposed to go and what a happy life was. Rated T for violence. Contestshipping,OldRivalshipping,Pokeshipping,Ikar ishipping,& Specialshipping all in
1. Assassin & Spy Info

**Hello people...this is my 8 or 9th fanfic? I'm not sure since I never counted^^...**

**Enjoy...!~**

* * *

**First Name: **Maylene/prefered as May

**Last Name: **Maple

**Eye Color: **Light blue/sapphire

**Hair Color: **Medium brown

**Age: **19

**Most Excelled Skill: **Both subjects(Assassin/Spy)

**Talent/s: **Genius academics and strategies along with technology. Gymnastics. Mastered various martial arts. Very excelled in acting. Skillfull shooting skills. Memorizes things quickly.

**Close/Far Ranged: **Excelled in both

**Lead Partner Pokemon(Maximum: 2): **Glaceon & Zorua

**Other Partner Pokemon In Stand-By: **Blaziken,Delcatty,Eevee,Blastoise,Ivysaur,Beautifly,Rapidash,Plusle,Milotic,Mienshao

**First Name: **Leaf

**Last Name: **Evergreen

**Eye Color: **Light forest green

**Hair Color: **Slight dark medium brown

**Age: **19

**Most Excelled Skill: **Both subjects(Assassin/Spy)

**Talent/s: **Sneaking and blending into the dark. Good at finding weaknesses. Excelled survival skills in the wilderness. Excelled in shooting bows and crossbows,snipers in perfect aim.

**Close/Far Ranged: **Far ranged

**Lead Partner Pokemon(Maximum: 2): **Vileplume

**Other Partner Pokemon In Stand-By: **Venasaur,Leafeon,Wigglytuff,Lucario,Butterfree,Noctowl,Gengar,Ekans,Lapras

**First Name: **Mistella/prefers Misty

**Last Name: **Waterflower

**Eye Color: **Ocean teal-ish blue/Aqua

**Hair Color: **Light red-ish orange

**Age: **20

**Most Excelled Skill: **Assassin

**Talent/s: **Amazing strength. Very athletic. Can fight in water. Excelled in close combat. Very fast in swimming and has a great advantage in water. Can hold breath for a very long time.

**Close/Far Ranged: **Close ranged

**Lead Partner Pokemon(Maximum: 2): **Gyradoes & Togepi

**Other Partner Pokemon In Stand-By: **Azurill,Sealeo,Kingdra,Huntail,Gorybyss,Golduck,Corsala,Staryu,Starmie,Vaporeon,Seaking

**First Name: **Dawn

**Last Name: **Berlitz

**Eye Color: **Dark indigo w/ a tinge of sky blue

**Hair Color: **Dark blue

**Age: **18

**Most Excelled Skill: **Spy

**Talent/s: **Designing disguises/costumes. Experienced acting. Sharp instincts. Fast reflexes. Flexible. Sneaky.

**Close/Far Ranged: **Far ranged

**Lead Partner Pokemon(Maximum: 2): **Pachirishu & Piplup

**Other Partner Pokemon In Stand-By: **Typhlosion,Mamoswine,Lopunny,Ambipom,Espeon,Cherubi,Fineon,Persian

**First name: **Yeilleen(pronounced as: Yay-leen)/prefered Yellow

**Last Name: **Tsubaki

**Eye Color: **Amber yellow/Topaz

**Hair Color: **Bright golden/blonde

**Age: **18

**Most Excelled Skill: **Both subjects(Assassin/Spy)

**Talent/s: **Communicating and understanding pokemon. Very experienced acting. Healing wounds. Speaking 3 differennt kinds of language. Putting on a pokerface. Excelled in fighting/throwing with knives. Good with creating/making poisons,potions,etc. Cooking.

**Close/Far Ranged: **Excelled in both

**Lead Partner Pokemon(Maximum: 2): **ChuChu(Pikachu) & Mincino

**Other Partner Pokemon In Stand-By: **Ratty(Raticate),Gravvy(Golem),Omny(Omnystar),Dody(Dodrio),Kitty(Butterfree),Sunflora,Flareon


	2. The Girl's Stories

**The story is now beginning and I hope everyone likes it...^^**

* * *

**_May's Story_**

_I was 6 years old,1st grade in PetalBurgh Elementary. My dad was shot by his company rival and my mom died of liver cancer. I was being sent to the orphanage,but I ran away of fear and was homeless for 3 days... I didn't eat anything or drink until then so I felt like dying.  
A kind man came over to me and kneeled down and asked,"Do you have any where else to go sweetie?"  
I looked up and saw a man with a kind smile on his face and I shook my head as I tried to hold back my tears.  
"Would you like to come with me?"he asked. I hesitated for a moment then nodded and as carried me in his arms."Don't worry now...I'll be your mom and dad from now on..."  
And that's how my whole new life started._

**_Leaf's Story_**

_I was 8 years old,3rd grade in Pallet Elementary. I had a 12 year old brother,but he was dead by a accident when a car hit him. My dad soon became a drug addict and began to beat my mom until...she was dead. My dad kicked me out of the house with my beaten up body and I layed on the cement ground,blood pooling out of my body. I cried and stayed motionless as rain came down harshly on my limp body.  
A man kneeled down to me and carried me in his warm chest and I slowly fell asleep as I felt the warm feeling in a long time.  
"I'll take of you from now on..."the man said.  
And that was how my new life started._

**_Misty's Story_**

_I was 9 years old,4th grade in Cerulean Elementary. I had 3 older sisters that abused me with complete horror and laughed at my weak self as I got beaten. My mom and dad only was on my sisters' side while I was left all alone. They never cared about me except my sisters. I always had to do their dirty works like a maid,but soon,I had enough and stabbed all of my family as I ran away. I bumped into this man and I called him for help subconsiously like I was insane.  
He just kneeled down to me and said,"Come with me and I'll give you a better life."  
Then he just walked away. I hesitated before I followed him.  
And that's how it started._

**_Dawn's Story_**

_I was 9 years old,4th grade in Twinleaf Elementary. I had a sweet mother living with me in a quiet neighborhood. It sounds like I had a good life,but in reality...it was horrible. Everybody in school bullied me and beated me for no reason...there was a girl who was rich and almost ruled this school and she was jealous of my cuteness and popularity so she started pay kids to treat me bad. I didn't understand why everyone was being so mean to me even though I was nice to them... It was too unfair... Every single day,I'd come home with bruises and cuts all over my body,but I hid them away from my mom. One day,when my mom was driving me to school,a car came rushing in and crashed into us. The car rammed into my mom's side so didn't make it. For me,I was badly injured from that accident and I got out of the car and ran away from school."I HATE YOU LIFE!"I went screaming all over the place with tears falling down my cheek.  
A man came up to me and asked,"I'll give you a better life that you deserved than this if you come with me...so will you?"  
I didn't give any second thoughts and just followed the man..._

**_Yellow's Story_**

_I was 7 years old,2nd grade in Viridian Elementary. I was a odd little with mysterious powers of healing injuries with a touch of my hand. I could comunicate and understand pokemon which made my whole village fear me of my...oddness. Whenever the people saw me,they would sometimes beat me or run away from me. One day,my parents couldn't take this any more so they kicked me out of the house. I ran away into the Viridian Forest where my friend,ChuChu who was a Pikachu,was there. It was hard living alone in the forest with ChuChu bringing me food and water me to survive so that's when I started cooking delicious food with berries,herbs,mushrooms,and other ingrediants from the forest. It was really hard without a week of rain so I felt myself growing weak.  
Suddenly,a man came by and kneeled down to me and asked,"Do you have anyone?"  
I pointed out ChuChu,but shook my head anyways.  
"If you come with me,I'll give you a happier life,"he said as hestarted to walk away.  
"Wait,mister! Can I take ChuChu with me?"I asked.  
He turned back to me and nodded as I carried ChuChu in my arms,following the mysterious man..._


	3. Mission Complete

**Now the real story is beginning...I hope you guys enjoy...^^**

* * *

_"Target #2 is moving towards Target #5. What do we do SapphireBlood?"_

_"Reporting,Target #1 is going inside a janitor's closet. Do we follow him?"_

_"News,Target #3 and 4 is trading something."_

_"When do we eliminate them?"_

I sighed and worked my brain to make a strategy and a plan. I could have PinkPuff to eavesdrop on 2 and 5...incase of emergancies if she's in danger,AquaFist can back her up. So PinkPuff and AquaFist will be in charge of 2 and 5.

ForestThief can snatch the item that 3 and 4 are trading and she won't need back since she's quick and good with guns and bows...and for 1...Dagger and I can follow him.

_"Alright girls,PinkPuff and AquaFist will eavesdrop on Target #2 and 5,"_I said.

_"Right."_

_"ForestThief will snatch the items they are trading."_

_"Right."_

_"Dagger and I will follow Target #1. Are we clear?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Now move."_

Everyone moved to their assigned spots and I met up with Dagger and walked infront of the door.

"You ready?"I asked,ready to turn the door knob.

"Mmhm,"she said with a nervous nod.

Dagger got ready to pull out her two double daggers as I fingered my gun to fire anything in there when the door was open. I pulled the door open swiftly and expected the Target to be there,but...the room was empty...

"Huh? No one is in here..."Dagger said with a gasp as I scanned the tight closet.

The room looked normal,but it didn't look normal to me. I'm a type of girl that never backs down without making sure thoroughly. I repeat...THOROUGHLY.

"Just wait a second..."I said as I dug into my belt and took out my heat senser. I pressed the button to turn on and the red laser lights shot out as it moved up and down,side to side in the room. I looked deeply at the screen to find some suspicious things and found a small heat source that was a size of thumb on the tip of the mop.

"There's nothing here SapphireBlood. Maybe the janitor just touch the mop,"she said as started to walk away.

"Exactly,the target must've touch it for a reason,"I said as I walked towards the metal tip of the mop,"Dagger,come inside the room and watch...and learn."

She shrugged and walked inside the tight room with me,closing the door behind her. I slowly pressed the metal tip as the room began to move down like a elevator.

"Woah! I didn't expect this,"she yelped with a gasp.

We finally arrived in the hallway and I slowly walked out with my gun pointing bothways of the hallway."Clear."

Yellow stepped out carefully as I took out my latest invention,the Area Scanner. The machine showed us a map of this place with sound waves sending off of the walls so it would feel the place to picture the map. It's awesome.

It can even detect someone or something. There was our target,walking around at the east side of the place.

"Let's go Dagger,"I said as I walked towards the direction where the target was.

"Right,"she said as she gripped on to her knives.

We walked stealthly,but soon detected a security camara with a gun equipped with it. I knew that it wasn't smart to shoot it since I suspected there was an alarm so I tried to think of something else.

"Let's go Zorua,"I threw the Pokeball in the air as my Zorua appeared.

"Kee hee hee~"she giggled as she came out and waited for my commands.

"Use Trick to steal those guns on the security camera,"I commanded.

"Yes mam,"she saluted as she skillfully jumped on the security camera and snatched the gun away without getting caught.

"Good girl,"I praised as I got the gun from her.

We continued to run into security cameras,but safely ran by them as we got closer to our target. We stopped infront of a door with a Team Rocket symbol on it and thought of a great idea.

"Zorua,you've seen Team Rocket grunts right? Transform into one of them,"I said.

"Right on it,"she said as she transformed into a girl with the black uniform.

"I brought these Team Rocket uniforms just in case...well,I guess it's a good thing,"Dagger said as she took out two uniforms.

We dressed up quickly and casually walked inside the door where a labratory was constructed. Our target there was talking to a scientist with a scared Eevee in his arms. I quickly put on a hearing device that could hear far away.

I listened closely as I pretended to be busy with something.

"This test subject was a success. It inherits the power of transforming into any evolution it wants. The boss will be thrilled,"the scientist boasted.

"Nice work,did you find the resource of the Legendary Powers of Arceus?"our target asked.

"We are close to finding the source which is most likely in the Unova region,but we haven't found the exact location yet,"the scientist reported.

"Well,don't rest until you find that power! I expect good reports tomorrow,"the target said as he started to leave,"huh? what are you doing here?"

This is my chance. I took out my gun and shot him,but his reflexes were incredibly fast so he dodged it with ease. I cursed under my breath,but managed to shoot the scientist too.

The target had a gun too so he shot it towards me,but back flipped multple times to dodge the bullets.

"Zorua,use Hyper Voice!"I commanded.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"Zorua transformed back to its original form and screeched a terriblely loud voice at the target. It was so loud that I could just see the sound waves coming out of Zorua's mouth.

"Amazing,it's a Zorua...I must get this to the boss...urgh..such power,"he grunted as he kept on shooting at Zorua and me.

"Mincino! C'mon out and use Hyper Voice!"Dagger commanded as the cute little chinchilla came out. (IDK how to spell the animal..just guessing)

"You too Zorua!"I said.

They both screeched a horrible noise which was worse with two of them using the move and made the target's ears bleed. He still endured it and kept on shooting.

"Glaceon,let's go! Use Mirror Coat!"I commanded as my graceful Glaceon glowed in mysterious shades of colors.

"Glace,"she said as sent back every bullet that hit her with her supernatural coat.

The target was shot and was injured severely as he fainted and we snuck out of the hideout with the man...

_"SapphireBlood,are you there?"AquaFist called out from the ear device._

_"Yeah,I've collect the information and is coming outside with our target so we can make him spill the beans. You may eliminate the other targets."_

After that,I heard screaming and gun shots and then everything became quiet.

_"Everyone,we will meet at the hideout so get everything that you left and let's meet up there. Over."_

Another mission complete.


	4. The Incident & The New Guys

**Hey guys...the next chapter is finally out...^^**

**Enjoy..~**

* * *

_"Reporting,PinkPuff and I,AquaFist have arrived in the base."_

_"I have arrived too,ForestThief reporting."_

_"Great,we'll be there in a minute,"I said back._

"Zorua,transform into Arcanine,"I said.

"Yes mam,"she said as she transformed into a magnificent huge canine.

"Glaceon,good work,return,"I said as the red laser light from the Pokeball sucked in Glaceon.

"Mincino,thank you for your hard work,return,"Dagger said as she did the same.

We got on to Zorua's back and rode to the base as fast as we can towards the hideout roof to roof. The ride was peaceful,but was interupted by my hair raising on the left side of my tiny hair. I snatched the gun out of my pocket and shot the direction quickly so it would get away.

Two masked figures appeared on their Flygon and Charizard and the dragon pokemons shot out a Dragon Pulse as I fingered Glaceon's pokeball.

"Glaceon! Mirror Coat!"I commanded as I summoned out my ice fox pokemon.

She jumped into the attack and coated around herself with glowing colors as she pushed back the powerful dragon attacks. It hit the bullseye which was a super effective to Flygon,but pretty much a lot of damage on Charizard. Being too strong can be poison...

They both crashed on to the hard on the roof top and Dagger summoned out Mincino and ChuChu.

"Mincino/Zorua,use Hyper Voice!"we both commanded in unision.

"Min...CIIIIIIINNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!"

They both made a horrible loud voice as they opponents struggled to get out of the attack. It seemed like that one of the enemy had a Leafeon and used Protect to cover from the attack.

"Glaceon,Zorua! Faint Attack now!"I smirked as my pokemon disappeared into the shadows and suddenly appeared behind the enemy,"Now Glaceon,Water Pulse then Blizzard! Zorua,Copy Cat!"

Without warning,Glaceon used Water Pulse on the dragon pokemons and had a super effective move on both of them. Zorua followed exactly what Glaceon was doing as it used Blizzard on the poor pokemons to freeze them.

"Leafeon,Leaf Blade,"the figure said.

The Leafeon was nearly in the verge of striking Glaceon with its dangerous looking glowing tail,but dodged with Agility by her reflexes.

"Leafeon,again!"the figure said as the Leafeon kept on using Leaf Blade at Glaceon.

"Glaceon,Faint Attack,"I ordered.

"Glace..."she disappeared in the darkness and left Leafeon confused.

Just when she was right behind of Leafeon,I commanded her to switch to Ice Beam.

"Now,use Leaf Blade,"the figure said.

The Leafeon slashed its glowing tail when Glaceon was about to use Ice Beam and hit her as I was surprised. This guy was the first person in a long time to land a move on my Glaceon...he was pretty skilled for a enemy.

"Glaceon,Blizzard. Zorua,Night Daze,"I commanded as they combine the both attack from each side.

As I expected,the Leafeon dodged to the left since there was no space on the right and that made the two attacks collide,charging up a ball of imense energy at the point where it collided.

"Now throw the ball to Leafeon with Iron Tail!"I ordered.

"Hiya!"Zorua let out a battle cry as she hit the ball with Iron Tail towards Leafeon.

"Glaceon!"Glaceon threw her steely tail on the Iron Tail.

The Leafeon was cornered and was hit with the powerful combined energy of my both favorite attacks and left damaged badly. To my surprise,it was still concious.

"Let us retreat. This is harder than I thought,"the figure said as he got on his Flygon and returned his Leafeon.

The other one nodded and got on his Charizard and they flew off.

"I'll go after the-"

"No,"I ordered Dagger,"We don't want anymore trouble and nonsense so leave them be. Besides,we need to get back to the hide-out."

We returned our pokemon and rode on Zorua in Arcanine form and quickly went to the hide-out. It was a pretty long ride,but soon arrived at a normal looking house with worried girls living in it.

"Where the heck were you guys?! We're about to go out and look for you two!"AquaFist exclaimed with a worried tone.

"Sorry Misty,we just had some disturbance on our way so don't worry,"I said with a small smile.

Suddenly our ear devices rung as our boss's voice rang through it."Girls,I need you at my office for a second and you better be here in 30...29...28...25...22.."

We sprinted to the kitchen and I pressed the button and a tiny computer came out as I typed in the password in it. A elevator appeared in the refridgerator as we ran inside and brought to a dull gray hallway.

"15...14...12...9.."

We ran through the hallway and found our boss's room and knocked before we walked inside formally.

"2...1."

We were finally inside with composed and calm face as the boss nodded in approvement and motioned us to sit down on the sofa.

"Good now that you are all here. I just have an assignment for you five and it's very important,"the boss said as we listened closely.

"Red Ketchum,come in,"he said as a guy with jet black hair and red eyes came in with a cool,emotionless face.

"Next,Paul Veilton."

A guy with dark plum hair and stone cold black eyes come in.

"Ash Ketchum."

A guy with brown hair and eyes came in with a goofy smile and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Gary Oak."

A guy with auburn hair and green eyes came in with a player's smirk.

"And finally,Drew Hayden."

A guy with green hair and eyes came in with the same smirk as Gary's and a Leafeon by his side.

"These five boys will be your new room mate."

We nodded like we didn't care,but that wasn't the end of the story.

"And,they will be going on the same missions as you girls and you will train them about this assassination and spy organization."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"We screamed our lungs out as the whole room rang.

"We don't need some stupid old new guys coming in and getting in the way of our missions! Those are our missions and only ours!"I screamed.

The boss eventually won the fight as we walked through the hallways with the boys behind us.

"Hey girls,aren't going to talk to us?"Drew and Gary asked in unision.

"Shut up Andrew/Gareth,"Leaf and I said in unision.

They both got irratated by their real names and started teasing us,but just ignored them as we got into the elevator with the boys. It was pretty noisy with those annoying guys around,but we managed alright after Misty shut the hell out of them...heh.

We went inside our rooms and changed into somethings comfortable and came out to lead them to their rooms. We all changed and met up in the living room since we couldn't do anything that us,girls wanted to do in private when the boys were around.

"Gawd this is so awkward..."I breathed out as the girls nodded.

"I know! How about we introduce ourselves!"Ash said with another goofy grin.

"Well,it's better than nothing..."Dawn/PinkPuff said with a smile.

"Glace." Glaceon cat walked across the room towards me and jumped on my lap as I petted her softly. She purred and nuzzled in my arms as I smiled a little.

"Glace...Glace,"Glaceon looked at the Leafeon beside Drew and walked towards it warily. She sniffed the Leafeon,but suddenly snarled at it as she started to bite it ferociously. I was completely surprised by Glaceon's reaction and quickly tried to get Glaceon away from Leafeon.

"What the hell is wrong with your Glaceon?!"Drew yelled with a cold look.

"Glaceon,have you seen Leafeon somewhere?"I asked calmly.

"Glace Glace Glaceon!"she said with a shrug,but snarled at the Leafeon once again.

"Did you recognize this Leafeon somewhere by its scent?"I asked.

"Glace,"she nodded as she spoke her pokemon language to me.

"She said that it was the same Leafeon from the incident,"Yellow translated.

"Then...that must mean...it's that Leafeon!"I growled as I tensed up my muscles to react at any attacks.

"Um...what do you mean? What incident are you talking about?"Drew asked with a confused face,"What the hell is going on here?"

I paused and studied his face for a second as I looked for any clues of lies,but...there was only truth. I sat back down and relaxed as I waved my hand in signifying that there was nothing.

But little did I know that those boys will soon reveal their identities...


	5. Battle On!

**Hello everyone...^^ The next chapter is finally here~ Sorry for the long wait**

* * *

**May's POV(SapphireBlood)**

I woke up next morning at 4:32 a.m. which was a normal time for me to wake up since I've woken up in those times many times for important missions. I went to the gym and did my usual training with my pokemon since their physical strength will fall behind if they don't work out everyday.

I saw Misty inside the gym lifting up weighs as usual since she was pretty sporty and fit for her love of working out.

"Oh hey May,wanna train with me as usual?"Misty asked with a wink.

"Sure,"I answered as Misty set up the running machine time for 30 minutes and the speed up to 31. (That's very high just to tell you guys O.O)

As usual,Misty was strict with her trainings. 31 was like a piece of crap for her since she's been able to with stand 57 for 3 hours.

Glaceon and Zorua got on their mini sized running machines that I invented for them and ran like hell as the running machine whirred like crazy. For the 10 minutes I was doing fine,but was getting tired after that.

The long 30 minutes were finally over and Misty tied 6 tires on my waist and made me pull them until she told me to stop. Glaceon had 3 tires and Zorua had 2 tires to pull,but it would still be hard since it would be 3 times their weigh to pull.

Well,that was still piece of crap to Misty since she's pulled 15... O.O

It's been 40 minutes since we've pulled and Misty finally stopped 5 minutes later. Next was lifting weighs and I was having a hard time trying lift something half of my weigh. Glaceon and Zorua was the same as me.

After another 30 minutes of training,Leaf and Yellow joined us in training then Dawn came shortly 30 minutes later also.

Geez...when are the boys going to wake up...

At 9:00 a.m.,we finally stopped the work out and took a warm shower at our own private bathrooms to wash out our sticky sweats.

Glaceon had sort of a disliking to warm water so after Zorua and I were done showering together,I washed Glaceon with cold water and brushed my loving pokemons' furs.

I took out some clear thin 2 milimeter shoes for Glaceon and Zorua which I made them their exact sizes. The shoes that I invented are flexible and can be hardly felt when worn on. It is very protective even though it was very thin so it would protect their paws.

I slipped them into their 4 paws and walked outside with my paw protected pals.

I went to the boys' rooms to see if they were awake,but was surprisingly still sleeping when it was like 9:48 a.m.!

"Zorua,use Hyper Voice...Glaceon,it's time we used Echoed Voice in a while,"I ordered.

"Kee hee hee hee~ I soooo remember the time when Dawn slept in until 3:30 p.m. and we had to use our attacks to wake her up every single day,"Zorua giggled.

"Just wake them up already..."I sighed.

"Ooookay! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Zorua winked as she screamed out her attack.

"Glace! GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CEOOOOOOOOOON!"Glaceon smirked as she did also.

What good was the Echoed Voice was that Glaceon's shout will echo out to the other boys from other rooms so it was pretty useful when the girls slept in.

I heard screams from every room where it was occupied by lazy assed humans and chuckled as we walked silently away.

We walked towards the kitchen to see the girls eating breakfeast and so we joined them."What's for breakfeast?"I asked.

"I made your favorite,Cheri Berry and chocolate french toast,and for Leaf,Lum Berry mixed with Oran Berry and vanilla pancakes,for Dawn,Pecha Berry and cherry breakfeast pie,for Misty,Oran Berry with cocoa mix pancakes. Mine are just banana and Lum Berry mixed with Pecha Berry toast,"Yellow answered with smile.

Yellow's food's fragrance made its way towards my nose and filled my thought with heavenly food. Yellow's cooks were very impressive and delicious.

I helped Yellow set up the table and serve the foods and give our Pokemons Yellow's homemade delicious and nutritious pokemon food for them. We sat on the table and began to eat until Ash came charging down.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OD!"he shouted down the stairs.

The other boys came down the stairs with angry looks on their faces and I smirked slightly because of their looks on their faces.

"Who in hell made that awful noise?"Drew snapped as he glared at us.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear anything..."Leaf said as the girls nodded.

"I did that,you got a problem?"I asked with a smooth tone.

"You wanna die?"Paul glared as I smirked.

"Let's see you try,"I hissed with venom rolling out of my tongue.

"Glaceon...Glace.."Glaceon snarled,baring her teeth.

"You better not mess with our master..."Zorua barked angrily.

"I know! Let's settle this with a Pokemon battle after we eat the delicious food!~"Ash beamed as he ran towards his dish and gorged into the food.

"It's on..."Drew and Gary said as they the boys sat down on the table to eat.

After we were done eating,we all went out to the backyard where the constructed battle field was.

"Okay then,we'll have a pokemon battle between the girls and the boys then we'll have a spar. Sound good?" Drew asked as we all nodded except for Ash and Dawn who seemed to screech out a yes.

"Alright then...who wanna battle first?"I asked,turning towards the girls.

"Well...I think Dawn should go first,"Yellow said as we all nodded,"Dawn has always been the decoy so she could give us some info. by watching her battle...am I correct May?"

"Correct,exactly what I was thinking...nice thinking Yellow,"I winked as we sent Dawn out into the battlefield.

"Go Ash! You can do it! We'll give you a big,juicy hamburger if you beat her!"the boys yelled from afar.

"REALLY?! OKIE DOKIE! I'LL DO THAT RIGHT AWAY!~"Ash beamed as he already took out his Pokeball with Pikachu sweatdropping on his shoulder.

"Good luck Dawn!"we all said in unision as Dawn stepped up in the battlefield. She gave a confident wink and took out her Pokeball.

"Unfezant,let's win this thing!"Ash said as he summoned out his magnificent bird.

"Unfezant Unfez!"the bird cried out.

"Now Pachirisu,Spotlight!"Dawn said,throwing out her Pachirisu.

"Chupa Chupa!"the electric squirrel chirped.

"Unfezant,use Aerial Ace!"Ashed commanded.

"Unfez...zant!"the bird Pokemon sped its wings and flew with speed towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu,use Sweet Kiss! Let's do it with a lot of love!"Dawn said,blowing a kiss.

"Chupa Chupa!~"Pachirisu blew a heart towards the Unfezant.

Unfezant was unable to dodge because of its uncontrolable speed so it was unfortunately infatuated to Pachirsu.

"Unfezant! Snap out of it!"Ash cried out with desperation.

"Pachirisu,let's use Discharge extra power!"Dawn said with excitement as I saw the confident twinkle in her eyes.

The electric squirrel let out a powerful lightning out his body and struck the infatuated bird. It was super effective so it did a lot of damage and led the Unfezant crashing towards the ground.

"Unfezant! Return,"Ash said as he returned the confused bird pokemon.

"Buddy,let's give 'em what we've got!" The Pikachu on Ash's shoulder jumped down on the battle field and got into position for battle.

The battle led on for a while,but it was finally determined that Ash was the winner. I didn't think he could win with his Pikachu,but I was kind of surprised that little mouse pokemon actually was a power packed pokemon.

I glanced my eyes at Drew and saw him smirking at me. I read it as a battle challenge and smirked back as I watched the challenges continue...


	6. Battle On! continuing

**Hi people,this is another chappy for this fanfic. that all of you guys have been waiting for! Sorry for the late update though..I have lots of other fanfics I need to update so plz forgive me :'(**

**Anyways,let's get on with the story since this is all you've been waiting for^^**

* * *

**May's POV**

"Gyradoes! Hyper Beam!"Misty shouted.

The fiercesome Gyradoes blasted out a powerful Hyper Beam towards Paul's Electivire,but dodged with ease. Bad move Misty...

"Electivire! Thunder!"Paul commanded.

Electivire summoned a powerful thunder from the sky,striking Gyradoes harshly as the wicked lightning hit the immobilized Gyradoes. The battle went on with powerful explosions and clashes,but the winner was decided to be Paul.

"Misty lost?! That's nearly impossible!"Dawn screeched,glaring at Paul.

"Calm down Dawn. It's not the end of the world,"I snapped,"And Leaf,it's your turn."

"Gotcha,"she said,walking towards the field.

Gary stepped up towards the field on the other side as Leaf did the same.

"Okay Vileplume! Let's wither them away!"Leaf said as her Vileplume came out of the Pokeball.

"Arcanine!"Gary shouted as he summoned out his giant canine.

"How stupid are you to let out a sissy weed to battle. Don't you have any idea that my Arcanine is gonna burn your little weed?"Gary smugly commented as Leaf turned red from anger.

"You know what? I'm gonna wipe that smirk out **your **sissy face!"Leaf yelled,getting more red by seconds.

"Whatever... Arcanine,use Extreme Speed! Just try keeping up with him,"he mocked.

Arcanine moved in blinding speed as I marveled its agility. Leaf was battling hard 'till the end,but Vileplume soon gave in as it fainted from the burning attacks.

"You couldn't even put a scratch on my Arcanine."

"Grrrr I'm not done yet! Let's go Wigglytuff! Show 'em how tough you are!"Leaf said,summoning out her other pokemon.

"Wait a minute. When did you have another pokemon on your partner pokemon roster?"Dawn asked,confused.

"I just added my dear sweet Wigglytuff into my team when I went to base this morning,"Leaf answered,smiling at her cute rabbit balloon pokemon.

I now thought that Leaf might had a chance of winning now with her Wigglytuff beside her since it **is **her third strongest pokemon. Wigglytuff has a very flexible body that could actually blow itself into a giant balloon which make its body very hard to damage since it's so durable.

The battle actually got turned around as Arcanine fainted from Wigglytuff's powerful blows and soon faced Gary's Alakazam. The psychic pokemon was very tough,but Leaf managed to pull it off.

"So much for your sissy remark,"Leaf smugly spatted as she cat walked mockingly as she walked towards us.

Gary was red from anger,but soon exhaled out all the rage and smirked for some reason.

"That is one hot girl.."he mummered to himself.

"It's my turn isn't it?"Yellow asked as I slowly nodded.

She took a deep breath as she stepped foward and face Red. He was oddly quiet and mysterious so that got my attention on him. I always noted to myself that the quiet and still one is the fiercest.

"Yellow,"I called out as she turned to face me,"Do **not **let your guard down on this guy."

She curved a reassuring smile on her lips and said,"Understood."

"She's dead now..."Drew said smirking with confidence.

I watched every move he made as he tightened his black finger cut leather gloves. He slowly took out a Pokeball and whispered some words to the Pokeball,but couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"Mincino!"

Yellow threw her Pokeball as Mincino was summoned out and landed lightly on the ground.

"Charizard..."he said,barely making out the word.

The large flying fire reptile came out of the tiny Pokeball and roared menacing battle cry.

Glaceon suddenly jumped into the field and scanned the Charizard suspiciously as it carefully stepped towards the pokemon.

"Glaceon,come back! It's an order!"I called out to her,a bit suspicious,but decided to find out about it later.

"Glace..."she sighed,her eyes still lingering on Charizard.

"Charizard,use Flamethrower,"he said.

Charizard let out a burning beam of fire towards Mincino as it dodged it easily without Yellow's orders.

"Let's use Quick Attack,Mincino!"

Mincino lunged towards Charizard with quick speed and soon appeared before the giant dragon.

"Now switch to Wake Up Slap,Mincino!"

"Brick Break."

The two fighting type moves clashed as they struggled to push back each other.

"Aqua Tail!"

"Flamethrower again,"Red ordered,hastily to counter.

As Mincino's tail was surrounded in cool water,Charizard used Flamethrower and Mincino bashed her watery tail against the fire. The impact with opposite types created a thick steam.

"Sonic Boom and spin!"Yellow said.

Mincino spun and sended out waves of force to clear out the steam and saw Charizard in the air with his fist glowing red and orange.

"Focus Punch."

Charizard swooped down with great speed to land a powerful punch and directly hit Mincino with a super effective move.

I pretty impressed with his battle strategies that he used the steam to buy time for Focus Punch. He must've planned it when Mincino used Aqua Tail.

"Oh no Mincino! You okay?!"Yellow asked,concerned.

Mincino stood up painfully and nodded that she was alright to continue. Yellow sighed in relief and turned towards the battle.

The battle went on like forever, but then the winner was decided. It was Yellow.

The boys on the other hand was surprised like Red had never lost a battle before and the girls were super happy about Yellow winning.

I noticed that it was my turn and walked towards the field as Drew did also. I was so ready to beat the crap out of him. I decided to use Zorua first and have Glaceon for stand by.

"Alright, Let's go Flygon!"

Drew summoned out a giant ground type dragon as it landed roughly on the ground with a roar. Glaceon seemed irratated by this, but I was too busy focusing on the battle.

"C'mon Zorua,"I called out to the dark fox pokemon as she trotted happily towards the battle.

Everything was silent until Drew decided to make a move.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"he commanded.

"Copy Cat!"

Flygon flew into the sky and shot out a powerful Dragon Pulse as Zorua collided her's with Flygon's Dragon Pulse. The collision caused an explosion as the smoke covered the arena. I used this precious chance.

"Night Daze!"

Zorua had recovered from the blow from the explosion and quickly slammed her two front paws on the ground as the dark purple aura spreaded towards Flygon. Flygon was confused from the explosion and couldn't see what was going in the smoke so he was hit with Night Daze.

"Oh shoot! Flygon, get up!"Drew called out as the dragon pokemon slowly got up.

"Use Twister to clear out the smoke!"

Flygon flapped his wings to create a large twister and demolished the smoke as Zorua quickly used Dig to fool it and closed the opening that she made to leave no trace. Since it **is **a tricky fox pokemon.

Flygon was very confused, but Drew wasn't.

"Flamethrower on the ground and keep at it until Zorua comes out!"

What a good guesser..

"Zorua, let's try the duo!"

It was my special way of saying Double Team so the opponent wouldn't notice anything.

The fake Zorua came out of the ground and Flygon imediately stopped using Flamethrower as he chased after the fast fox.

"Use Extreme Speed!"

"Copy Cat!"

There chasing around each other in blinding speed and everyone was getting dizzy.

"To the hole Zorua!"

The fake Zorua led the Flygon to the hole as the real Zorua was in stand by for a surprise attack.

"Night Daze!"

Zorua sprang out of the ground using Extreme Speed from Copy Cat and had Flygon fall into the trap with a fatal blow.

Flygon was injured badly, but still didn't give up the fight. I liked that pokemon's spirit.

"We have no choice, but to use Draco Meteor!"

Flygon's eyes glowed in different shade of purple-ish blue as the sky turned dark and blue. Meteors fell from the sky with unbelievable speed as it hit Zorua one by one.

"Oh shit. Return back Zorua, let's go Glaceon,"I called as Zorua came back to my side and let Glaceon into the battle.

The sky turned back to normal as Glaceon was in battle position. Flygon was very tired.

"Use Draco Meteor once more Flygon!"

The session repeated again as Glaceon remained calm and ready.

"Mirror Coat."

Glaceon's coat was glowing in mysterious shades of colors as the meteors came down one by one. Glaceon purposely moved towards the meteors as she hit every single one of them back towards Flygon.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

Glaceon blasted out a devastating icy beam as Flygon was hit brutally towards the ground. He fainted from all the super effective attacks and Drew reluctantly returned his prized pokemon.

"You did well,"he reassured as he took out his other pokeball.

"Let's go Leafeon!"he said, the red beam forming into a Leafeon.

The two eeveelutions were ready to battle and awaited for their masters' commands. This was the real battle...

* * *

**Sorry for late update!**

**I'll have another chappy ready next time^^**

**Stay tuned!~**


	7. Dangerous Mission

**I apologize for late update, but I'll make it up with this chapter! Thanks for waiting and let's get on with the story already.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It was a eerie quiet moment, until a fast wind blew by.

"**GO**!"

We shouted out orders as the two eeveelutions dashed towards each other to clash their attacks. It was a brutal match as we clashed and defended. Both pokemon were losing stamina as the endless battle went on, but they gave it their all.

"Ice Fang!"

Glaceon charged up the icy energy in her jaws as she dashed in for a attack.

"Side step knock out!"Drew ordered, straining himself from the stressful outcomes.

Leafeon side stepped out of Glaceon's attack and jumped on her with a growl. I knew that Leafeon was much faster than Glaceon and it made me want to train Glaceon more harder to keep up with Leafeon.

Leafeon was pinning Glaceon on the ground with his teeth bared, but hesitated to attack.

"Leafeon what are you doing?!"Drew called out, clenching his fists.

I was confused, but decided to watch as Glaceon smirked at Leafeon. She licked his nose and batted her eye lashes as Leafeon jumped off of her with a tiny blush in his face, but shook it off and snarled at Glaceon.

"So Leafeon is infatuated with my Glaceon eh?"I said in amusement as I continued on the battle.

The battle ended up being a tie as we decided to stop due to wasting too much time on one battle. We decided to do the sparring sometime later since we were all exhausted with the hard core battling.

It was already 5 and there hasn't been any mission requests from the boss for some reason. We waited with boredom until my phone rang with a the ID caller name laid out Boss.

"Yes Boss,"I answered, listening closely to his order.

"I have a mission for both of you and your team. And this is especially an important one of all the ones I gave you."

This made me listen even more hard as I pressed the ear piece more into my ear as his voice rang out of the silence.

"This involves about our enemy and this is to gather all the information that their planning. This is considered higher than a S-rank mission so I am choosing you, my best team, to steal their data."

This made me all giddy and excited as I quickly saluted.

"Yes sir!"

"I will let you take more than 2 pokemon since this mission is very dangerous. Any amount will do, but even if you will not like it, you will be required to take the boys in this mission too for back up."

"F*ck that sh-"

"Anyway, if you defy my orders, you will be removed from this mission without a question."

I reluctantly kept my mouth shut as I thought of all the inappropriate words I could think of.

"You will be assign to start your mission tonight at 8 sharp and I assume that you already know where the location you will be going to. Be ready by then."

He hung up instantly after that as I went up to my room to get ready. I pressed the button on the ear piece as I talked into it. I explained the mission and got into my room as I went my full view mirror.

"Get ready,"I ordered for the last time as I hung up.

I looked into the mirror as I spoke the words out loud.

"Voice activation code: 0946ALPHA."

The mirror made a whir sound as the mirror turned tech green with a screen keyboard on it.

"Please input the password,"the robotic female voice instructed which I typed quickly on to the key board.

The mirror formed a scanner as I waited for the cue.

"Retina scan."

I placed my eye on the scanner as it whirred and pulled out as it the screen let out laser lights and scanned me up and down.

"Welcome Miss Maple, what would you like for me to do for you today?"

"I would like to view through my pokemon,"I ordered as the screen turned cobalt blue and let out a selection of my pokemon.

"Would you like me to swap out your current pokemon in your slot?"

"No, I've been specially allowed to take more than 2 pokemon in my slot for my mission."

"Please wait a moment as I confirm your statement.."

The screen loaded for a while as it blinked white to blue.

"Confirmed. Which pokemon would you like?"

I scanned carefully through the selection of all my pokemon as I chose carefully.

"Add Delcatty, Eevee, Ivysaur, Rapidash, Plusle, Milotic, and Mienshao to my team." (I know it's only 6, but in this story, technology has allowed them to carry more pokemon).

"Please stand by as I respond to your orders."

The screen formed a pokeball transport as I took my pokemon one by one.

"Would you like for me to do for you anything else?"

"No, Voice Deactivation code: 4794OMEGA."

"Good luck on your mission Miss Maple."

The mirror went back to normal as I went to my wardrobe and opened a secret door inside there where all my gears were inside there. I packed guns/snipers, few laptops, swords/daggers, boxes of ammos, clothes, some grenades, and tech.

I headed outside with my heavy luggage as I met up with the others with the same luggage as mine, but Dawn was worse.

"Let's head out,"I said as we walked outside.

"Charizard, Pigeot,"Red whispered out, summoning out his flying pokemons and handing them his luggage.

Everyone now decided to do that too.

"Dody, Gravy!"Yellow called out as her two pokemon appeared and carried her luggage.

"Arcanine, Fearow! Show 'em what we've got!"Gary said as he let his pokemon carry his luggage too.

"Come on Lucario, Gengar!"Leaf shouted out, her pokemon carrying her luggage.

"Unfezant, Sceptile! Let's do this!"Ash called out, throwing out his pokemon.

"Togepi, Golduck!"Misty summoned out, her pokemon carrying the luggages with their psychic powers.

"Ursaring, Aggron stand by for a mission,"Paul muttered out, giving his luggage to his menacing pokemon.

"Ambipom, Typhlosion! Spotlight!"Dawn called out, she let them carry hers.

I looked at Drew to see his Flygon carrying his luggage and I called out Rapidash and set my luggage on her back as I climbed on her.

"Let's go."


End file.
